This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum plant named DIANA which is a sport of the cultivar Dolly, an unpatented commercial variety.
This sport was discovered and selected by us from a flowering of Dolly in our commercial greenhouses in Carpinteria, Calif. on Oct. 21, 1981 because of its unique darker lavender flower color and slightly increased "rolled" or "spoon-shaped" petals. The distinguishing characteristics which are outstanding in the new cultivar and which distinguish it from its parent are as follows:
1. Darker flower color.
2. 5 to 6% more petals "rolled" or "spooned" in shape.
This dark sprot is similar to Dolly in the following characteristics:
1. Foliage.
2. Size of flower.
3. Herbaceaus plant form with vigorous, upright, branching growth.
4. Flowering response.
Asexual reproduction and flowerings of this new cultivar by cuttings was performed at Carpinteria, Calif. and Fremont, Calif. in commercial greenhouses. The new cultivar was found to retain its distinctive characteristics as listed herein through successive propagations.